Lover
by LorMenari
Summary: “Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Vancouver?” “I came to see you,” he said calmly. She hated how calm he was.
1. Almost Lover

**I was on the bus leaving college, headed back to my apartment and listening to my IPOD when the song "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy came on. Well, it's currently one of my absolute favorite songs right now, so I figured I would write a one-shot to the song. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

She lay there, on her bed, in her apartment. Her eyes were red and puffy. She felt like crying but she thought that maybe she had already extinguished the tears her body was able to make. Memories replayed in her head. She wanted them to stop, but it didn't work. She could almost feel his touch on her skin. They had traveled to California the summer after their freshman year at university. It had been her dad's treat. He didn't buy her a graduation present, so he decided to do this for her. She could bring a friend and he had begged her. So, she said yes. She knew he would be thrilled to see Hollywood and to lay on the beach with all the bikini clad girls. One afternoon they were laying on the beach. She was reading and he was bored. They had grown much closer the past year. Much closer than even friends. But she wasn't ready to talk about it with him. The palm trees were swaying in the wind and she put down her book to look at their beauty. They were so different and foreign to her. That's when he started tickling her. They played around for a while but when their laughing stopped, his fingertips stayed on her arm, caressing across her skin.

All the images she remembered were dancing across her closed eyelids. One day, in the fall of their sophomore year, she was sitting in his apartment. He had called her over to show her a new song he wrote. Apparently she had inspired it. It was a beautiful, slow song. Normally his voice was average, but singing this, it was like an angel's. She remembered a certain look that was almost sadness in his eyes. At that moment she did not now if they were ever going to be more than friends.

More tears fell. He kept calling her everyday lately and he just didn't get it. She didn't want to talk to him. It would hurt her more. He had built her up just to let her fall. She remembered a certain time in the spring of her sophomore year. He asked her to walk to a local coffee shop right off campus. The only problem was it was so crowded on campus, and they had to get through that first. He pulled her along behind him as he weaved in and out of of the students. A young guy, probably a freshman, was playing his guitar on the sidewalk. That's when he instantly stopped them and took her in his arms and began to dance with her. He never said a word, he just winked at her. The soft melody had them dancing very slow and very close.

She closed her eyes as a pain shot through her stomach. Those memories were not good for her at all. She remembered their first kiss. Coincidentally their last. It happened the day he was leaving. She had tried to talk him out of it, but being picked up by the Canucks was something that didn't happen every day and he had to take it. That meant he would be 4,620 km* away. She remembered his last words to her. That he would never forget her. She also remembered that he mad no promises to ever see her or them to ever visit.

He didn't call her for almost a month. He never once returned a phone call from her. That's when she gave up. She wrote him a last letter telling him goodbye once and for all. Now he constantly called, wanting them to be friends. All she wanted was for him to be happy and she thought that maybe he would want the same for her, but she guessed she was wrong. If he wanted that then he would stop calling. She had to get over him and he wasn't letting her. She tried not to think about him, but he wouldn't let her be. She should have seen the heart break coming. She had seen every other girl get her heart broken by him. That was just his nature. But she thought she was different, she thought that maybe, perhaps, they were meant for each other. Now she could never go to the ocean or walk that street or even wake up in the morning without him on her mind. He was gone and she was haunted. She figured that he was just fine. He hadn't given her a thought for a month, he must be doing great on the west side of Canada. Did she really make it that easy to walk in and out of her life? She decided to text him one last thing.

Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be? So long my luckless romance. My back is turned on you. Should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do.

She clicked send and closed her phone. She didn't want to wait for his reply. She laid her phone down, picked up her wallet, and left her apartment. She was tired of losing sleep over him. Of not going out anymore, of missing class. No, she was not going to do that anymore, if he didn't care, neither would she.

* * *

**If I get good reviews, I'm thinking of making it a two-shot. The second from Derek's point of view. Not sure yet, but just let me know what y'all think and I just might! :D**

_*4,620 km - for us American's, imagine the USA, it's roughly from New York to Washinton state. Also 1 day and 19 hours by car, 35 days and 20 hours if you're walking! Roughly 2,870 miles._


	2. Goodbye My Lover

**Hey guys. Well, since most of y'all wanted an additional chapter, I went a head and gave y'all one! It's inspired by a song called "Goodbye My Lover" by James Blunt. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

He kept calling her. Over and over again. But she wouldn't answer. He had received a letter from her a week ago. A sad letter that announced the end of them. He knew it was going to end, he knew it before they started dating. He was Derek and she was Casey. She would always be too good for him. But, he had to date her. He had to have a chance at least. She meant the world to him and that's why he had to let her know that no matter what or how far he would be there for her always. If she only cared enough to hear.

He thought back to everything they had been through. All the memories. All the things they shared. She had seriously touched his heart and soul and made him feel alive. If it wasn't for her his life would be nothing like it was. He would have never gone to college and had the chance of being picked up by the Canucks.

He remembered kissing her lips and holding her hand. She always had the softest lips that tasted like vanilla lip gloss. And her skin was always smooth. He loved to draw circles with his thumb on her wrist.

He had shared his dreams with her and they had given their virginities to each other. He knew her better than she knew herself. He had been addicted to her. He had seen her cry and smile, watched her sleep and was amazed by her. He knew her fears and she knew his. He would have been the father of her child and spent a lifetime with her.

His phone buzzed and he dared not hope he had gotten lucky and she finally replied. His phone flashed "Message from: Casey" and he couldn't read it fast enough.

Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be? So long my luckless romance. My back is turned on you. Should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do

He read it three times. He couldn't believe she thought of his as an "almost lover." Like what they had was not real. He had to get her back some how, it wasn't fair to either of them. But he finally decided to send one back.

I love you...I swear that's true. I can not live without you. Goodbye my lover...goodbye my friend. You have been the one...you have been the one for me.

He knew she wouldn't reply. But he still waited for an hour before giving up and deciding to go ahead and lay down for a nap before his afternoon practice on the ice.

He realized he was hallow without her. And in his sleep, he held her hand.

* * *

**I know it's short, but....oh well! I am thinking about ending it here or maybe giving y'all another chapter...what do y'all think? Reviews are welcomed and LOVED!!!**


	3. As Lovers Go

**Alright, here is the last chapter. I hope y'all like it.

* * *

**

It had been three months since Casey had received that text from Derek. She never replied; she barely knew what to think about it. She put it out of her mind. She had been going out more lately, mainly with the girls. She was trying not to cry anymore.

She was looking through her fridge, trying to figure out what she wanted to eat, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hmm, who could that be?" she said out loud before heading to the door.

She opened the door and was in complete shock by who was standing there. He couldn't. He shouldn't. But he did. Apparently he had flown all this way and now was standing on her doorstep, looking incredibly cute and adorable and she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Hey, Case!"

"Uh...come in, I guess..."

He walked in and made himself comfortable on Casey's couch. She couldn't help but be confused by why he was here. It had been three months since his text, the text that pretty much sealed the deal, and he didn't ever try to get in touch with her again. It made no sense as to why he was here in Ontario.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Vancouver?"

"I came to see you," he said calmly. She hated how calm he was.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Look, I've got to be honest, you're wasting your time."

"Case, I've got to be honest. This feeling, it's real."

"What do you take me for? Someone to believe something like that after all we've been through?"

"Case, you're beautiful and your smart and you've got passion, but you've got this wrong. Give me another chance. I'll be true to you. I'll be yours. I'll belong to you, if you just let me. This should be easy as lovers go. Don't complicate it. Don't hesitate. Case, we're made for each other. So why are we playing these games? I'm sorry."

Casey just stared there in shock. She hadn't heard Derek ever say this much romantic stuff. Ever. She wanted to smile, but she couldn't let him win. Not this easy. She was a woman of principle. But she realized that he wasn't done talking.

"Being so far from you was hard. I didn't know if I could do it. That's why I didn't call or anything. I was trying to make it easier for you. I know that sounds dumb but I thought a clean break would be easiest. What if we had been in a relationship and I messed up? I couldn't hurt you like that. Instead, I had to hurt you this way. And I feel horrible. But, Case, all that time up there, I never dated anyone. I looked at your picture every night before I went to bed. I told your picture goodnight. I told your picture 'I love you.' Now I know that it should have been you. I should have been telling you goodnight and I love you on the phone. I messed up. I know that. But being with you here, tonight, makes me realize I made the right decision. I quit the Canucks."

Casey was close to crying. She couldn't believe this. But he looked so sincere and so much in love with her, she couldn't help it.

"You quit the Canucks?"

"No. I wanted to sound more romantic. Actually, they traded me to the Senators. So, for home games and off season and training, I will only be a mere two hours away."

Casey laughed. She knew Derek would never quit hockey. It was his passion.

"I should have known. You'd never quit, it is your reason for living."

Derek looked at the woman he loved and was a bit angered by her saying that. Hockey was not his reason for living.

"No, you're wrong. You're my reason for living."

He got up off the couch, took two strides, and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Oh, Derek."

"Do you forgive me? Please say you do. Case, if I can't be with you, I don't want to be with anyone."

"Of course, you just owe me big time."

Derek smirked, "As you wish."

And he kissed her again.

* * *

**A sweet ending. I couldn't help it. I'm a sucker for it. I just intended to make it sad and bittersweet, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Don't hate me!! :D**


End file.
